1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic part housing box in which electronic parts with lead wires are housed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of noises may be inputted via electric wires into various kinds of sensors etc. mounted in an automobile, for example. When such noises are inputted into the sensors etc., the sensors etc. may cause erroneous operations. Thus, an electronic part housing box as a noise measure is sometimes attached to electric wires wired in an automobile etc. An example of such the electronic part housing box of the related art is shown in FIGS. 7 to 9.
In FIGS. 7 to 9, an electronic part housing box 100 includes two capacitors 101 as electronic parts, a base member 102 for housing the capacitors 101, a part housing cover 103 attached to the member 102, two electric wire supporting members 104 attached to the base member 102 and a bracket 110 as a conductive member to be attached to the base member 102.
Each of the capacitors 101 is configured by a capacity main body 101a as a part main body and a pair of lead wires 101b protruded from the capacity main body 101a. The base member 102 is provided with a part housing chamber 102a and two electric wire housing chambers 102b disposed at the both sides thereof. The two capacitors 101 are housed in the part housing chamber 102a in a vertically laminated state. Electric wires (not shown) are penetrated through each of the electric wire housing chambers 102b. Each of the electric wires (not shown) is provided with a crimp-type terminal (not shown) which is arranged to be conductive between the electric wire and this terminal.
Each of the electric wire supporting members 104 is disposed so as to support both the electric wire (not shown) and the crimp-type terminal (not shown) and to close the opening of the electric wire housing chamber 102b. 
In each of the electric wire housing chambers 102b, the ground terminal portion 110a for the bracket 110 is disposed and a relay terminal for the electric wire (not shown) is housed. The electric wire relay terminal (not shown) is fitted into the crimp-type terminal (not shown) during a process of housing the electric wire. Thus, the electric wire (not shown) is electrically coupled to the electric wire relay terminal (not shown) via the crimp-type terminal (not shown). The bracket 110 is fixed to a vehicle body.
The pair of lead wires 101b of each of the capacitors 101 are selectively introduced into the two electric wire housing chambers 102b, respectively. The pair of lead wires 101b of each of the capacitors 101 are fixed to the ground terminal portion 110a for the bracket 110 and the electric wire relay terminal (not shown) within the electric wire housing chambers 102b, respectively. According to such the arrangement, since the capacitor 101 is disposed between each of the electric wires (not shown) and the ground, even when noise is superimposed on an electric signal transmitted through each of the electric wires (not shown), the noise can be eliminated by the capacitor 101 utmostly.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-140690
The height of the part housing chamber 102a of the base member 102 is set based on the height of the capacity main body 101a of the capacitor having the maximum height thereof among respective capacitors. Thus, when the capacity main body 101a having a height smaller than the maximum height is housed, the capacity main body 101a is housed in a state of having a gap within the part housing chamber 102a. Thus, the capacity main body 101a vibrates easily due to the vibration being transmitted thereto. When the capacity main body 101a vibrates, a large load is applied to the portion of lead wire 101b fixed to the bracket 110 etc., so that there arises such a problem that the lead wire 101b is broken. Such the problem also arises in the case where an electronic part other than the capacitor 101 is housed.